yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 6: The Boy Gaining More Toys To Play With
Participants 2ee44a9235b34386e830c69a748f975a.jpg|Akashi Juro Blue_hair.jpg|Mizuko Laruko The One Sided Love A groan is heard from Mizuko's room as she stretches beneath her covers. She sighs and pulls the covers down from over her face. The sunlight smacks her right in the face and she quickly covers her eyes with her arm as she lies there on her back. "God, I hate mornings..." Forcing herself out of bed, she shuffles into her bathroom groggily and begins her morning routine of a shower, hair, make-up, and lastly clothes. It's still early by time she finishes, so she decides to go out for breakfast. Since the closest place she could think of with good food was the place Akashi had taken her before, she heads out. She wore abnormally bright colors today. Sticking to her favorite theme of blue, but with white and a soft purple. Her hair was pulled up, which was rare because you could actually see her blue eyes for once which are usually hidden behind her bangs. They were painted with a light blend of blue and purple and a black eye liner. She wore a white coat, with blue faux fur lining the outer edges. Around her hips, hugged a pair of lighter blue skinny jeans and she wore a darker blue, v-cut shirt, striped with thick silver stripes. Her belt was white with a diamond skull buckle and a row of silver spikes down the center of the leather. Instead of her usual black leather boots she wore black heels with silver spiked toes. She felt abnormally dressy today for no reason. It was an oh well thing. Having it be the weekend and not having to worry about work or school she wanted to get out of the house, but wasn't sure where to go after breakfast. "Guess I'll just have to think about it while I eat..." She says to herself as she starts her car and heads to the restaurant. She had totally forgotten that Akashi's mom had worked there until she pulled up. 'Maybe I'll run into him today.' Her thoughts jumble with the thought of him. He attracted her, yet kinda scared her at the same time. 'Fuck it. I'll take my chances.' Shrugging her mind clear as she walks inside. She finds a corner booth and makes sure she has her wallet in her pocket before picking up the menu and looking over the breakfast section, starting a battle in her head on whether she wants waffles or pancakes. Akashi would have laying down in his Bed sleeping, his blankets barely covering him, he was having one of those good sleeps were you just never want it to end, though it didn't last very long as he woke up and about thirty seconds after he did his Alarm clock Blasted the sound of nail's scraping on along a black board right into his ears he almost instinctively clasp both his hands over his ears before slamming his right hand down onto the alarm clock Smashing the damn thing leaving it hanging together by its wires"what good are you if im awake before you go off" he said flinging it across th room into a garabe can ,it was exactly 6:00 in the morning , Akira would have rolled himself upright so that his feet touched the ground before walking over to his closet grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt and a thin brown leather jacket along with his wheat colored timberland boots, he'd then scoop all of them into his arms and walk outta his room and into the bathroom, placing them on the counter top he then went to remove his boxrs but realized he wasn't wearing any in the first place he then shruggged before hopping into the shower letting the steaming hot water flow over his musucular lean body , he was thinking about what his father had told him, really he didn't likethe idea but he had to do it so he didn't dwell on it too long , once he was finished taking his shower he'd slip his clothing on and walk outta the bathroom with a towel around his ghead rubbing his gair roughly to dry it off, once that was done he'd grab his comb and slide it through his hair making it nice and neat before picking up his bag and heading out the door and a resturant which his mother works at for something to eat and once inside he'd walk down the pathsways and he'd notice the Girl he meet from school seating at a table though he'd walk right by her not bothering to even look or say a word to her he'd just keep going down the pathway ansd find his usually seat by the window- A waitress approaches her table as she has finished her mental battle and settled on waffles for breakfast. Mizuko gives the woman her order and sits back waiting as she places the menu in its holder. Her eye catches Akashi walking by her... Did he always have to look so damn mean all the time? She takes a napkin and wads up a tiny peace thinking about throwing it at him, but she decides against it for she didn't wanna litter up the diner floor although she would have picked it afterwards anyways out of kindness. Instead she looks at him and makes her voice clearly directed towards him. "Good morning Anti-Social." She speaks with sarcasm in her voice as she taps her nails lightly on the table, making sure the noise wasn't annoyingly loud. Feeling his mean ass would probably ignore her like always she pulls out her phone, still curious as if he'd even respond with a look let alone a smart ass remark. Although her curiosity lingered in her mind, so did the memory of a song title she kept forgetting. Quickly going to her music download app she finds it and let's it download before she forgets again. As she waits for her food she plays a game on her phone boredly as it keeps her mind entertained for the time being. As he walked he heard the Voice of the blue haired girl he passed by and instead of saying anything or looking back at her he'd simply raise his hand up a wave while he continued walking before putting it back into his pocket and taking his seat after a little while one of the waitresses would come out her name surprisingly enough was Lou which was an odd name for a girl when she walked over to Akashi they both start to have a small conversation before laughing and she'd finally take his order as always he got the usual which consisted of just about everything on the breakfast menu the two of them would start laughing again before she finally walked off to get his order- Akashi would have simply been waiting at his table leaning back against the cushioned seats with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head nothing particularly on his mind really just things that may help the team win the next game coming up they was doing well and only lost two games so far his train of thought was cut off by the smell of food which caused him to open his eyes and when he did he'd see Lou placing his food on the table"guess you didn't get much sleep huh Akashi" she'd say smiling"No I go plenty I was only relaxing while I waited" "oh I see well enjoy your meal and like always its on the house" Akashi would nod before he began to neatly but rapidly tear through the mounds of pancakes,waffles,eggs,hash browns,bacon,sausages,biscuits, breakfast burritos, and for his drink was simply water, Akashi had a small frame so everyone always wonders were all that food goes to and one could imagine how funny it would look to see such a small guy wolfing down so much food with no problems soon after he was done eating he'd get up and simply walk out of the restaurant and began to make his way down the street- Finally noticing the strange looks and realizes what she had been doing she quickly stops, the water snake returning to her glass. "Oops..." She quickly finishes her waffles and pays the waitress, but stops as she looks over at Akashi. "Jesus Christ!" He's like a bottomless pit as he scarfs down multiple plates of food. She gets up and watches Akashi walk passed her. Her head tilts as she had just looked at him eating a minute ago. Double taking back at the now cleared table with the dishes on it and back to him, she still wonders how he does it. Just happening to walk out behind him a thought clicks in her head. "Hey! Akashi!" Calling out to him she walks faster to catch up with him. It doesn't take her long to be at his side looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Hey... What are you doing today? I had some free time and was wondering if you could help train me some more later..." She tilts her head slightly as she walks along side him. She was rather short compared to him, having to literally look up just to see his face. The heels made it a little easier, but she was still pretty short compared to him. "It's up to you... You never know," She looks ahead with a sarcastic grin, "I may kick your ass today." She knew he'd more than likely have her on the ground in seconds if she even tried, but it'd be worth a shot. Although, she was still pissed off at him for man handling her last time. Letting the whole, walking in on her in the locker rooms slide, she had gotten over it, but she still hates being man handled. Especially when she can get up on her own. 'I think I'm pretty capable of getting off the ground by myself.' She complains to herself in her head. As he walked down the street both his hands in his pockets an as he walked he hear his name from behind him and he immediately he knew who it was that called his name and sure enough when he glanced down at his side there she was looking up at him with big blue eyes asking what's he doing today an if they could train some more and saying that she may kick his ass today and almost immediately his face would his frowned up an he'd reach out for her hand grabbing on to it and pretty much dragging her along before turning right into a alley way and attempt to push he to the wall before place both his hands on the side of her head pretty much trapping her"seriously what the hell do you want your starting to piss me off following around" he'd say as both his eyes began to turn a slight red color- Interesting She's shocked as she's dragged along and forced against a wall. Mass confusion spreads across her mind as her head is grabbed and she's practically scolded for being friendly. His question sets her off. Her eyes turn black leaving glowing blue rings in the center as she looks at him. Placing her hands on his chest she pushes him back. "Listen here you antisocial sociopath! I was trying to be fucking friendly and get to know you a little more and I wasn't following you around. I simply saw the opportunity to ask you a simple fucking question you conceited fuck." She hisses at him. "I actually just so happened to like you and also wanted to take the opportunity to train some more you ass." Poking him in the forehead with a black and silver tipped manicured nail. At this point she wants nothing more but to punch him in his throat, but she knows he's stronger. There's no doubt, but if she was just a little more pissed off she probably would have taken her chances on crushing his windpipe. He set her off for some reason. "Oh, and yet again.... QUIT FUCKING MAN HANDLING ME!" He had done it again. That's probably what set her off. She may be small, but she's a ball of fire. Especially with her older cousin, Azrinth's, temper and urge to kill when she's pissed off. Akashi watched as her eyes shifted from there normal blue color completely turning black with a blue glowing ring in the center which surprised him and he then felt her hands push against his chest shoving him back a bit before she proceeded to go off yelling at him about how she was just trying go be friendly and actually liked him, though she was doing all this yelling he simple looked at her well that was until she poked him on the forehead which pissed him off and he'd extend his arm outwards grabbing onto her shirt collar and pulling her towards him as she yelled something about man handling her he'd then lift her off the ground slightly" I Don't Recall Ever Asking You To Be Fucking Friendly and You Actually Like Me Huh You And Everyone Else, You Don't Know Shit About Me" he'd say as his voice began to rise though he wasn't yelling and his voice clearly showed his irritation as he seemed to almost growl as he talked griping on to her collar tighter and lifting her off the ground even more to the point her feet was off the ground at least two or three inches"And Stop Man Handling You The Fuck Do I Look Like A Fucking Princess I'm A Guy Don't Blame Me For You Being Weak" He'd Say letting her go of though throughout this his facial expression barely shifted at all still remaining it almost emotionless expression - "THAT WAS THE FUCKING POINT OF ME WANTING TO GET TO KNOW YOU JACKASS!" Yup... She's pissed. As he picked her up she bares her teeth at him, obviously pissed. At this point her voice goes cold and deadly. "Weak? I can always show you how weak I am." As he drops her she debates on showing how lethal her spiked heels were. She lands perfectly on her feet and steps towards him. She may be short, but she's angry now and size isn't of matter now. "I'm not everyone else. Don't compare me to everyone else..." She reaches up and grabs his jaw, pulling him down to her level face to face with her. "I won't be bullied by some oversized jackass with red eyes. You didn't have to ask me to be fucking friendly. It was my own choice. If you didn't like me then all you had to do was tell me." Her hand squeezes tighter around his jaw with abnormal strength for someone of her size. "You don't scare me by the way. You just piss me off. If anything, your scary look just turns me on. I'd find another tactic if I were you." She had decided not to use her lethal kick against him. It would have dropped him for sure, but it's a typical girl thing. She looks into his eyes and let's go of his face and turns around having dropped her phone when he pushed her against the wall, bending over to pick it up. "If you're done being a dick now I'd like an answer. If not, I'm not going to waste my time and I'll see you after school for training then tomorrow." Akashi Would Hvae Grabbed her hands as she tried to grab his face and would rise her arm above her head while she continue go on yelling about nothing important about how shes not weak and how she's not gonna be bullied and how his "scary" face didn't scare her but turned her own instead so he needed another tatic though he wasn't even making a scary look at her well just made him sigh before watching her move away to try and pick up her phone but before she could he'd rush her pushing her up against the wall leaning in close to her"I Show You Exactly How Weak You Are" He'd whisper in her ear before planting his lips onto her forcefully which if successful he'd begin to kiss her extremely rough while pressing his body into hers so she couldn't like knee him or kick him and his hands would latch on to her arms holding them against the wall pushing against them basically smashing them into it and using his strenght to pin her there would have been relatively easier as he was stronger than her , and he'd soon attempt to slide his tongue into her mouth violating hers with his own, The Longer the kiss lasted (if he was successful the first time) the harder it would have become to resist him - As she's pushed against the wall again she struggles effortlessly against him. "What the fu-" She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Now she's definitely confused. Unsure whether to accept his kiss and surrender or fight. As he presses against her she whines looking at him still unsure of what to do, but the more he kisses her the more her mind sides with giving into him, her hands pinned above her head. She struggles a little against him before he slips his tongue passed her lips, silencing her thoughts on fighting back. Until her conscience begins to talk. 'He's using your lust for him against you. Don't give in....' Her eyes flick open and she turns her head, breaking the kiss. Her mind is telling her to give in to him. Her conscience is telling her to fight back because he's using what weakness she has for him against her. "Damn it Akashi..." Mass confusion has hit. "So not fair using the fact that I like you against me... I know you could probably care less about me." She peeks at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're so confusing..." Her chest rises with heavy breathing slowing down as her heart beat continues to race like a hummingbird's wings against his chest. Her pulse clearly visible through her neck as her head stays turned slightly. Akashi would have simply grinned as she turned her head and began to say how unfair he was and how confused he made her while he could feel and hear her heart racing in her chest and can she the very blood pulsing through her neck and he'd smile before he'd open his mouth and bite down onto her neck though it wasn't normal as she'd feel four fangs sink deeply into her neck and he'd start sucking at the same time latching on to her like a vampire, the bite would hurt like hell and probably be one of the worst if not thee worst pain she's ever felt at least in the beginning though soon the pain would turn into an extremely pleasurable feeling , Akashi has inherited his fathers fangs , and when he bites you a venom like substance is injected which causes pain at first but then causes the brain to release large amounts of dopamine so the sensation is similar to that of having and orgasm. When he let go he'd grin" If you really like me that much then go ahead and try to wretch my heart open" he'd say before simply turning around placing both hands in his pocket and walking away- Her eyes dilate as a sharp pain is felt in her neck. A gasping sound is heard before it turns into a moan. 'Fucker...' She shakes against him and her face turns bright red as her heart beat quickens. As he let's go and says something about his heart she stands there looking at him for a moment. "Do you even have a heart?" With this being said, she grabs his coat from behind and pulls him back, this time him against the wall and her knee between his legs, lifted against him. If successful her hands would go on his chest, pinning him against the wall and she'd look up with now black and blue eyes although the blue rings would be thinner as her pupils had enlarged like a cartoon's. "You sir... Are vicious. But I can be just as mean." Although she didn't have fangs, her teeth were abnormally sharp. She grinned. "Don't start something you're not willing to finish." Her nails dig into his chest as she drags them down over his torso. She puts pressure on him with her knee and leans forward kissing his neck. "Look what you've started." Her index fingers hook into his belt loops and would pull him closer. Suddenly, she'd completely stop and slide down his body and lean around him to pick up her phone and slip it into her pocket, stand back up, and turn her back on him after giving him a glance. As he walked away he'd feel her grab onto him and push him against the wall placing her knee between his legs which surprised him as well as as sending a cringing fear throw his body that she was about to knee him in the nuts though when she didn't but instead raked her nails dwn his chest while muttering something about how he's vicious and how he shouldn't start something he couldn't finish and before he could react she was kissing his neck while putting pressure on his nuts which is why he didn't react like he normally would. he then felt her hands go to his belt loops pulling him closer to her , and suddenly she'd stop and slide down his body grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket though before she could stand up he'd Say The word"Kneel" and she'd have no choice but to due so, see do to Akashi's biology and the fact that he's an inccubus When ever he locks lips with someone not only does he sometimes sap their life energy from them but he Enslaves whoever was unfortunate to be kissed by him or kissed him, in this situation the unlucky lucky girl would Be Mizuno(Yeah i know i proabably spelt her name wrong sorry if i did :( ) once she would have kneeled like she was commanded to he'd lower himself till his face was right infront of her his heterochromatic yellow and red eyes would beoth be glowing slightly, he'd then place his hand underneath her chin tilting her head up a little bit"Fine you said you liked me so now i made your mind mine...so now i'll make your body mine as well" he'd say placing his lip onto her again before pulling back and standing up"Though That's for another time" This was fucked up beyond belief, but she's not that easily controlled considering she's not human. As she went to pick up her phone she was practically forced to her knees in front of him with one word. She looked up with a glare pissed off and scared almost at the same time. As he lowered himself in front of her, he wouldn't get the chance to stand back up before a hand was around his throat pushing him against the wall. "Akashi, I swear to God you do this and I will do every last thing in my will to rip out your throat. At least have class. If you're going to take advantage of me at least take me behind closed doors and not a fucking alley..." She's not too pleased, but there's always loopholes to controlling a Siren. He told her to kneel. Not to stay still while she did it giving her free will to move and possibly harm him if she could. As she looks at him her eyes return to normal, more pleading than angry although her body language wanted to tear her nails into him and rip out his vocal cords. "Especially in daylight considering it's still morning. I will not be degraded in public God damn it!" She knows he could still do as he pleased because he's a dick, but it was worth a try. Put Her Ass In Time Out Akashi was actually surprised at her react to him in fact it peeked his interest in her most girls even if she hadn't been under his control would have just sucome to whatever he was doing but she reacted differently she chose to fight him which was odd, and as she has her hands around his throat saying that she would do everything in her power to rip his throat out if he continued and how she wouldn't be degreed in public and how he should at least take her behind door, and He'd smile before uttering the words"Let Go" and again she'd have no choice but to do so , he'd then simply walk pass her though stopping and looking back at her and would actually give her a Smile"Not bad Mizuko Not Bad At all" his voice a lot lighter than what its usually not like pitch but it his voice no longer held that hint of annoyance to it"Thouh you Did attempt to harm your master so I must punish you so You Are To stand there facing the wall for excatly one hour" He'd say before turning around and walking out of the Alley way"I'll See You Around" he'd say before walking out of the alley way and disappearing into the crowd- Mizuko releases him and she glares as he walks away. "I don't attempt to harm. I succeed. That was more of a warning than anything... And master? I may be bound to you now, but I'm not calling you master..." She stands and is forced to stay in place and face the wall like a child as he walks away from her. Suddenly, a odd rush of longing and sadness takes over the further away from her he gets... Even though he was only like fifteen feet away from her... Her eyes flick around and she spots a steady stream of water flowing off the building. With a simple movement of her finger, the water changes direction and heads towards the man who now holds her mind captive. The water rope reaches out in the end like a hand and grabs his coat like she had earlier, but tugs lightly. Like a beg for him to come back. 'It's the bond...' Her conscience speaks to her. 'Fuck... Now I'm going to miss him too?' She groans in almost agony. "I liked him... I didn't want to become his fucking play toy. Not the kind of relationship I was hoping for." She talks to herself softly and cuts off the water arm not even caring if he's come back anymore although the sadness was still there. She pulls out her phone in boredom and texts Azrinth, "Guess who got stuck with a new boy toy? -.-" She sends the text and begins to play a game on her phone boredly with a sigh. That sadness feeling making her want to cry for no reason. 'Oh, come on! What the fuck is this?' She almost whimpers in her mind. "Akira... I'm really not liking you right now...." She groans and whines softly as she continues her game. Category:Ark 23